


Like a violin

by JBE



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Gags, M/M, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBE/pseuds/JBE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic inspired by this image http://superlocknsfw.tumblr.com/image/47201293446</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a violin

“I can play you better than my violin” the tall, dark haired male whispered harshly next to the blonde’s ear as he grabbed a handful of hair with his left hand- in his right, his favorite tool other than his violin bow: his crop. The blonde was already stripped naked and tied down, his already hard member starting to leak even without any help. Then again, there was no reason to, for the dark haired figure knew every sensitive spot that John had- what made him tick, it wasn’t that hard to deduce after all. All he had to do was travel his crop down in between the male’s sensitive thighs and give them a good whack, but that was too easy. No… he wanted this to last. 

Instead, he trailed the leather lightly down the naked male’s chest- letting it caress him almost as he walked around his favorite chair, surveying exactly how needy the other was. John’s hands balled into fists, even tighter when the crop fell over his nipple, as well as his breath hitching and legs closing. Most would think this might mean he didn’t like it, but he knew for a fact it meant the exact opposite. 

A small smirk spread across the tall male’s face as he played multiple scenarios in his head and suddenly stopped when one in particular tickled his fancy. “Ah, I wonder how long you’ll be able to hold against this…” he mused aloud before leaning in and breathing on the other male’s member- the warm, teasing sensation causing the erect member to twitch along with its owner’s eyes to open, showing that the pupil has opened significantly, showing signs of arousal. “I can tell you’re almost there, John. There’s no point in trying to hide it.” Sherlock tsks lightly, as if he should know not to question how much he observes by now, especially since it was obvious. Still close enough for his breathe to hit John’s member, it isn’t long until the clever detective has to pull away as the blonde gives a small grunt against his gag while squeezing his eyes shut and shivering- his once erect penis now flaccid,as the remains release mostly onto his abdomen, but some managed to find its way to the dark haired male’s right cheek.

Feeling the warm sticky semen upon his long and narrow cheekbones, the intellectual male wiped it away with a finger, tested the consistency against his thumb, then licked it clean. “Ah, what an interesting flavor, John… Not bad. Rather, something I could get used to.” he thinks aloud before adding “Though, if you had a better diet it would taste better, the consistency is a bit too thin, you’re either drinking too much water or simply not eating enough.” After a minute he lets the other go, untying both hands, which he in turn uses to get the gag off in order to breathe properly as Sherlock unties his ankles. “Was that really necessary?” the blonde frowns slightly, still a bit uncomfortable at the idea of being tied down. “You know I wouldn’t have moved-” he begins before cutting himself off and falling silent at a loss for words. Instead he rubs the back of his neck then at his wrists absentmindedly. “I know you wouldn’t have, you’re a good little soldier, but where’s the fun in that?” he smirks before kissing the back of each wrist, mentally noting that they are a tad too red for liking and should be slightly looser next time. After all, where’s the fun if you can’t play someone until they are at their limit?


End file.
